leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Gladius, the Shadow of the Blades
Melee, Assassin, Stealth, Jungler *Health: 400 (+85) *Health Regen: 4.5 (+0.68) *Mana: 220 (+80) *Mana Regen: 5.31 (+0.56) *Attack Damage: 56.8 (+3.5) *Attack Speed: 0.691 (+3.05%) *Armor: 20 (+5.5) *Magic resist: 30 *Movement speed: 335 *Range: 130 Lore: Raging amid the night in Ionia was an intense flame casued by a dark figure that was one with a flock of ravenous ravens, killed the parents of two young boys, along with other innocent people. One of the boys caught a glimpse of the attacker while he held his precious younger brother in his arms. He saw his concealed face, crimson eyes and a huge pair of wings that slowly transformed the figure into a frightening sight - the devil Swain himself. He led the other Noxians away from the village, leaving it a barren death land..... Orphaned at a young age, Gladius had to defend himself and his brother from all harm until his brother was old enough to fend for himself. He thought him sacred martial arts, assassination techniques and balance in all things. He and his brother soon entered as students of Shen's father. All the teachings of the latter made his brother stronger and stronger. His balance between power and life was becoming less and less noticable in his current state. Gladius was concered at the sight of his corrupted brother, watching him devise a lethal poison that would kill at the slightest touch. Only he was immune to the effects, his brother said, but it was not to be. Soon his brother's face was unrecognizable. Blaming his master for this event he tried to kill Shen's father but was stopped by the Master of Shadows. It was he who wanted to kill Shen's father. After a match with Zed, Gladius backed down and allowed Zed to finish what he started.Gladius thanked him after Zed's blade cut through the throat of his former master and repaid his debt to him by joining his Order of Shadows, his brother was also invited. With his trusty Spiral Blade in hand, Gladius and the Order of Shadows enter the league... Abilities passive: Shadow Striker - Every third attack, Gladius will stealth for 0.92 seconds. His next basic attack will deal 20/25/30 bonus physical damage and heal him for 3/4 of the amount. Q: Spectral Shot (75, 85, 95, 105, 115 mana) - Gladius fires a bolt of shining, azure energy at his target, stunning it for 0.89/1.1/1.3/1.5/1.7 seconds and dealing 70/80/90/100/110 (+60%AD / 40% AP) physical damage. The target will also be afflicted by a Spectral Mark that lasts for 3.5 seconds. This mark amplifies all the damage the target takes from Gladius only, by 3%/5%/7%. *range: 750 *cooldown: 10 seconds W: Swordsdash (40 mana) - Gladius dashes straight forward, dealing 55/65/75/85/95 (+80%AD) to all enemies in his path. Additionally, If an enemy is hit by Leaping Bade after 1.2 seconds of casting Sworsdash, Swordsdash can be cast another time before going on cooldown, and heal Gladius for 15% of the total damage dealt. *cooldown: 5 seconds *dash range: 550 E: Blade from the Shadows (60, 75, 90, 105, 120 mana) - Gladius enters stealth for 3.5 seconds. His next basic attack will rush towards the target, becoming immune to crowd control effects as he does so. When he reaches his target, he slashes at them with his blade, dealing 80/90/100/110/120 (+25%AD) physical damage. If the target was previously hit by Spectral Shot, Leaping Blade will slow the target by 20% for 1.15 seconds. *cooldown: 18, 17, 16, 15, 14 seconds *dash range: 1000 R: Spiral Blade Frenzy (110, 120, 130 mana) - Gladius throws his Spiral Blade at a target enemy champion, once the blade reaches its target, it goes wild and slashes around the victim, dealing a total of 150/250/350 (+80%AD) physical damage to the target over 1.5 seconds. Enemies around the target also suffer half of the total damage. *cooldown: 100, 90, 80 seconds *range: 700. *Maximum damage to surrounding enemies: 75, 125, 175 Recommended builds Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions